1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new jet burner construction and to a new heating apparatus utilizing such a jet burner construction as well as to new methods of making such a jet burner construction and such a heating apparatus.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a jet burner construction comprising a burner body means having a chamber means therein and having an inlet means leading to the chamber means for directing fuel from a fuel source therein and an outlet means leading from the chamber means and defining an outlet opening means through which the fuel is adapted to issue from the chamber means to burn externally to the burner body means, the burner construction having an insert means disposed in the outlet opening means, the insert means having a central opening part passing therethrough and a plurality of spaced apart opening portions passing therethrough whereby flows of fuel respectively issuing out of the portions and the central part of the insert means merge together in a turbulent manner externally of the outlet opening means, the burner body means being formed of two generally similar integral and one-piece body sections secured together in superimposed relation and each having generally one-half of the outlet opening means thereon. For example, see the U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,284 to Gruswitz.
Also see the U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,609 to Riehl, and the U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,839 to Riehl, for similar jet burner constructions which do not utilize insert means therein.
It is also known to extrude the edge means of a burner port beyond the surface means of the wall structure having the burner port formed therein to minimize flashback and provide improved flame retention. For example, see the U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,880 to Riehl.